wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Echo (rainwing/sandwing x Nightwing)
Description Echo has the body of a NightWing but the color of a SandWing. The whites of her eyes are black and her irises are white. She is fairly thin. She has six scales under her eyes going in order from front or her muzzle to back violet, blue, green, yellow, orange, red. She has the horns of a SkyWing although she is in no way related to SkyWings. Like nightwings she has scales scattered all over the undersides of her wings. But there black. She also has a rainwing frilly frills *Idk what to call them* behind her iregularly large ears, but unlike rainwings they dont connect to her main horns. Wears a Gold Hoop earing. Changes which ear it is on each day. She radiates heat like a sandwing. *SECRETLY ANIMUS SHHHHHH DON'T TELL* can read minds and fortell the future. :3 Personality and Habits, Kinda Echo is Very Friendly, But she doesn't talk much. And when she does she NEVER STOPS. she can be a bit quick to judge but as soon as she knows you and has read your mind, she gets pretty chill with you, Unless you plan to kill or have killed dragons. Echo like to draw, Especially her visions. Whenever she has a vision She loves to draw the best part or most exiting part or most terrifying part. She never really knew her mother because her other was captured by burned and was ripped to shreds by a couple of her guards. because of this Echo doesnt really like to hang around sandwings but unfortunatly, she ends up working with them when she joins the Stronghold guard when thorn becomes queen. Bio Echo is a three tribed dragon. Her mother was a rainwing and a sandwing hybird and her father was a nightwing. When her parents first knew she was going to be born they went on a mad search looking for a place hidden away from other dragons. They found a place On the Northern edge of The sky and sand kingdom borders. When echo hatched, She was born on the day of the brightest night. Under the light of the three full moons, Her Nightwing Genes kicked in, and she was gifted with the Nightwing powers. 2 weeks after echo hatched, Her mother went out to look for food for echo and FatesDeath *Echo's father* Shortly after she left, one of Burns Patrols found her and killed her. FatesDeath Was devistated. He raised Echo on His own. Three months after Echos hatching her father noticed that echo always seemed to know the things he never told her, and that she seemed to always know the better choices. After an Amount of interrigating and Bribing he found out that Echo could Read Minds AND Fortell the future. Although he Knew this there was always something about Echo that he couldnt shake off. She never told him but, When she was little she inchanted something. She forgot what the enchantment was but she knew that she tore the scroll to shreds afterwards. She never told anyone about her power until She met thorn later on in her life. After FatesDeath learned that Echo Could read Minds anf fortell the future He then went on a Mad Race to find scrolls that could tell him how to train her. He found some at a library on the nightwing volcano. Echo always was interested in scrolls and writing, But what she really loved was Drawing. No matter what, She never could get the Feeling of a quill and Scroll uot of her mind. One day, When she was four, She ran out of ink and scrolls to draw on. Her father was going to Posibility to buy her some more. On the way there he was captured by Burn. *Gasp!* After a Few hours of him gone, A few minutes before he was captured, Echo had a vision. She decided to go and find him and Blah Blah Blah *Im Writing a fanfiction about this Called "Escaping Burn" So if ya want to read it soon just keep yelling at me or something* After the terrible events that happened after that HORRIBLE incedent, She was on the run. She Ended up in every kingdom Except the ice kingdom *Too Damn cold for her likings* When the war ended, She heard rumors That The new queen of the sandwings Had layed a 2 tribed egg And that the dragonett was One of the dragonetts of destiny. After Looking into every possible future, She decided that she would go to the Kingdom of sand and ask thorn if she could be A personal Guard. After some persuasion And given secrets about herself *Fortelling the future and reading minds Plus the small addition of being a animus* Echo Was accepted. She now guards Thorn And has troubles With the new Visions of jade mountain Falling Ontop of dragonetts And other stuff like that, She has troubles Keeping her Secrets From her fellow Guards. DUM DUM DUUUUUUUUUUUM At-with-echo lorik.gif Roaring Echo.png Echo is Judging You~.png Echo being Snotty~.png Echo (Rainwing/sandwing x Nightwing).jpg Echo Rainwingxsandwing x Nightwing.jpg Echo11.png jhjhg|Echo Blowing Fire Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Characters